loki x reader fic part 2
by Fizzyemi
Summary: more Loki in this fic , I DONT OWN THE AVENGERS :/ sad truth


Lokixreader high school pic part 2

General p.o.v:

The door swung open gracefully with a chime to signal to Daisy and Tabby that someone was here. Daisy looked up from her book she started to read with a smile, knowing full well what group had just walked through the door.

First names p.o.v :

Whoa

The group of guys and a few girls had just walked in were amazingly hot; what is it with the people in this town, were they all amazing?

You here the kitchen door bust open;

THORRRRRRR!

You see Tabby flying towards a large man with long blonde haired man who was dressed in a t shirt with a hammer on and a pair of jeans ; was laughing a loud ,hearty laugh, just hearing it made you smile, but with his height he almost engulfed Tabby in a hug in his bulky arms

Lady Tabitha, how have you been ?

Tabby giggled, her small frame shaking with laughter.

You decided to turn your head to avoid the mushy moment, when you saw Daisy skip passed you with a grin on her face.

hey Clint! she hugged the shorter brunette man , with a pair of sun glasses on ( in the rain what ) but you hear a small cough and turn to see a beautiful man with raven black hair and emerald eyes, in a green jumper and black waist coat and jeans. You see him glaring at the blonde guy, Thor you guessed his name was, looking bored

Right Thor put Tabby down with a blush.

Your shift nearly over, babe? the brunette, Clint you think his name is, asked.

yepp she smiles she turns to you ,

Hey _f/n_, we re closing up for the day, you want to come to the park with us ?

yeah sure , you close your laptop and put it back in your now dry bag and stand up, pushing your fringe out of your eyes and brushing your ( hair colour) hair out of the way but it was slightly frizzy from where it had dried from being by the fire, and walk over to Daisy and the group.

5 mins later:

Right intros ,Daisy said after you and the group put the chairs on the tables and put out the fire while Thor and Tabby finish of the last Tabby Tart,

So _F/N_ this is Clint Barton, my boyfriend but you can call him Hawkeye, we all do; because he is the top archer in our school she pointed to the brunette you saw her with; he was wearing a black t shirt and jeans.

You give a small wave and he returns the gesture

She pointed to the counter at Thor

That pile of muscle is Thor Odinson, he may look scary but he is more like a teddy bear than anything

You stuck out your hand intending for him to shake it, but he just brushed you hand out of the way and grabbed you into a hug, you laughed.

After about 2 minutes he let go smiling;

Right, so the 2 red heads are Laura and Nat, they are together, Nat s more into her sports whereas Laura is more into books, but they are really good together

Laura blushes and waves awkwardly, her darkish blue eyes sparkling with embarrassment contrasting with the white all time low hoddie and black jeans whereas Nat dressed in a grey top , leather jacket and skinnys,just gives you a smirk in your direction.

A girl coughs,

Shall we get a move on otherwise it will be dark before we get there she asks with a stereotypically British accent ; she was short and wore a red hoddie with a small necklace with a small sapphire in a heart shape and pale blue jeans with mousey brown hair to her shoulders and light grey eyes.

But she wasn t looking at you, she was looking at the man with his arm around her waist with a slightly nerdy appearance, with dark hair and glasses and deep brown eyes that went well with his purple shirt and dark trousers.

Yeah, you're right but I think _F/N_ should be able to meet everyone said the man

I will do the intros this time I think said Tabby then adds in a stage wisper That s Sian and Bruce; they are also together I think

Yeah we are, it s nice to meet you he held out his hand and you shook it, the girl just went closer to Bruce and hugged him and waved at you.

Right said Daisy glancing at the clock the guy with the black Sabbath shirt is Tony Stark and the guy next to him is Steve Rogers

Steve waved at you , and Tony just winked and sauntered up to you and he took your hand and kissed it lightly ; you look away blushing deeply and everyone laughs, Steve just grabs Tony and apologises for his behaviour then takes Tony and makes him sit in the corner;while they were doing that Laura looks at you and says ;

they are such a cute couple, they are gay, but they are trying to keep it on the down low, they think we haven t noticed yet .

Everyone laughs and you think to yourself that they are really cute together; meanwhile Steve had just walked back over and was questioning what everyone was laughing at only making them laugh harder, but you notice that the guy with the long black hair wasn t laughing, you go over to Laura and decide to ask who he is,

Oh yeah she said still smiling that s Loki

You zone out thinking how cute he is for a while and when you zone back in you notice that everyone is staring at you as well as Loki . (Hawkward . )

But Daisy noticed that you were starting to blush so she says;

Let s go shall we since we have got intros out of the way

So you all start heading out of the door when you notice that Loki is still staring at you ;

u-urm c-can i help you ? you say shyly

No he says as he walks out the door.


End file.
